A mobile computing device such as a combination handheld computer and mobile telephone or smart phone generally may provide voice and data communications functionality, as well as computing and processing capabilities. In order to support various computing services, a mobile computing device may implement file system. In computing, a file system may generally refer to a set of abstract data types that are implemented for the storage, hierarchical organization, manipulation, navigation, access, and retrieval of data. Consequently, a file system is a method for storing and organizing computer files and the data they contain to make it easy to find and access them. File systems may store files using a storage device, such as memory, a hard disk or CD-ROM. Accordingly, there may be a need for improved techniques to manage EFS for a mobile computing device.